


Work/Life Balance

by Solovei



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Sort of seriously anyway, The daily lives of NPCs, Work sucks no matter where you are tbh, jorbing in tyria!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: What to do when your architectural dreams are shattered by a giant concrete crustacean.





	Work/Life Balance

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen the Tour Guide NPC in Lion's Arch, she is a delight. A bitter, salty delight who shared my opinion about the design of that city. Go find her! Or just look up her dialogue on the internet, whatever.

Aldis looked on tiredly as the last group of tour-goers began to dissolve, going their separate ways. This one had been particularly difficult, with a small gaggle of Charr cubs who insisted on interrupting her with the most idiotic questions. Letting out a long sigh into the salty seaside air, she flipped over the board indicating that tours were available, straightened her dress, and began heading home. 

The Asura gate attendant, a bored-looking Seraph guard flicking rocks at an overturned helmet, barely looked at her as she walked up. God, she thought, why bother with the Elder Dragons, just come on in and take over. The gate felt tingly on her skin; it used to scare her, but now that she had to go to Lion’s Arch every day for work, it became commonplace, just another boring part of her boring life. She closed her eyes, took a step, and when she opened them again, she was in Divinity’s Reach. 

\------

“God, you would not believe the group I had today.” Aldis said, as Hannah lazily wove her fingers through her wavy red hair. Their clothes lay discarded in hastily-shorn lumps all over the third-floor lodgings. Though the window was open, the busy sounds of the Salma district seemed far away.

“Yeah? Tell me about it…” 

“Like… Six Charr kids? Cubs, I guess they’re called?” 

Beside her Hannah laughed, “Oh geez, no!”

“Yes! Like, kid, I don’t _know_ why everything is fish, okay? If I did, I’d probably not be a stupid tour guide.” She looked at her girlfriend, who was still laughing, and frowned. “Come on, it’s not funny.”

Hannah, trying to stifle her giggles and failing, rolled over and kissed her softly. “You’re right, I’m sorry. The failings of the Tyrian architectural community are not your fault.” 

Aldis sighed again. “I just wish I was doing something… more? At least you give people information, help them somehow… I just say the same five bits of text over and over like a puppet.”

Hanna was quiet for a few moments, giving her space to think. Soon however, her eyes light up and she gasps excitedly.. “Oh, oh my gosh, you’ll never guess what happened. You know Kai, the guy that does the menagerie tour?”

She did know Kai. If anyone had an even more boring job than she did, it was that poor sod. But he seemed to enjoy tending to the animals, so there was that. Was it possible that some people actually… liked their jobs? 

Hannah kept talking; “So he had a group today, and he does the regular warning like, please don’t touch the cages, blah blah blah… and this one Sylvari, you know what he did?” 

Aldis can’t help but feel herself pulled into her lover’s infectious smile. “What… did he do?” 

“HE STUCK HIS FINGER INTO THE BOAR CAGE,” Hannah proclaimed dramatically

“What? NO.”

“YES. The thing totally bit it off too!” 

Aldis covered her face with her hands, shutting her eyes tight. She didn’t know whether to wince or laugh. “God, Hannah, that’s… that’s bloody disgusting!”

“He was so cavalier about it, all like ‘Oh it’ll grow back!’ “

“God, Sylvari, right?” Aldis groaned in mock derision.

“Right! The worst.” 

“You know what’s also the worst?” Here she raised herself up on her elbows, a lazy smirk on her face as Hannah claimed her waiting lips. 

“The fact that we’re not currently having really, really good sex like we were 15 minutes ago?”

Aldis laughed again. “Well, that, but also, like… have you ever seen how this city is laid out? It makes no sense!” 

Hannah moved to straddle her hips, running her hands up the tour guide’s stomach. “Yeah?” 

“I mean, you know how I feel about Lion’s Arch, but… at least it sort of makes sense, geographically. This place might as well have been built by the Charr, that’s how confusing it is.” 

“Well…” Hannah exhales, breath hot on Aldis’ lips. “You found me well enough.” 


End file.
